


Beauty and The Spinner

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark One disguised himself as a beggar and was treated cruelly by Maurice. Belle suffers the consequences of his actions after being cursed to turn into a hideous beast. A century passes and Spinner Rumple makes a deal with the queen to slay the beast in exchange for his son's life. However, he wasn't expecting to break the curse and find a beauty instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and The Spinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



Beauty and the Spinner

A/AN: I started a Rumbelle fairytale series a few months ago which include a Cinderella and Rapunzel retelling. I wasn't going to do a Beauty and the Beast rewrite because that is Rumbelle's story, but I just couldn't help myself. I'd like to dedicate this story to the biggest Emilie De Ravin fan I know: Kindleheartzyou. I hope you enjoy it sweetie!

Many Years Ago...

Maurice French was the despicable Duke of the Frontlands. He was unkind to his subjects and forced his servants into hard labor. He was so cruel that he hanged his first wife, Colette because she couldn't bear him a male heir to the throne. The couple's union was blessed with one daughter, Belle. Unlike her father, she was compassionate and merciful to her people. She had long wavy locks of chestnut hair and piercing sapphire eyes. The duke sent Belle away to Avonlea when she was nine to be tutored and raised into a noblewoman of standard. Her father wed three more times after her mother's execution but no other heir was born to him.

The years trudged on, and Belle transformed into a brilliant young woman. She had the world at her fingertips and kings and nobles from all across the realm vied for her hand in marriage. There was to be a grand celebration thrown in her honor for her coming of age. She was dressed in the finest of silks and her golden ballgown was envied by all the ladies of the court. She greeted each guest with a smile and danced with all the princes from every faraway kingdom that could be named.

Dancing and drinking carried on into the night until a firm knock was heard at the door. Maurice was looming in the shadows and heard the knock first. He sauntered to the door, believing it was some other noble late to the gathering. When he opened the door, he was astonished to see an old beggar standing there with a bent tin cup. His face was shrouded by a patched cloak, and he reeked of urine.

"Could you spare alms for the poor, sir?" the old beggar inquired, holding out his cup. Maurice scoffed at the cretin.

"The only thing I'll offer you is a damned noose! Now get out!" he blared, spitting in the man's face, and kicking him hard in the gut. The beggar stammered backwards, and the duke expected him to scurry away sniveling. Maurice reeled back in horror as the beggar's hood fell around his shoulders to reveal the most fearsome creature he'd ever gazed upon. The beggar wasn't a man but a demon covered in shimmering scales who had ruined teeth and goblin eyes. His hair curled at the ends, and he grinned sinisterly at the duke.

"No one double crosses the Dark One, Dearie! My only goal tonight was to attend the ball and dance with the princess but it's apparent I'm not welcome here. I still have a gift to bestow upon you and all of your companions. You're a barbarous man, Sir Maurice, so on this night I gift you with the gift of death. May you rot eternally in the bowels of hell!" he pronounced through bared fangs. Maurice placed his hand over his heart before tumbling backwards onto the flagstone. His skull cracked upon impact and he was gone. The Dark One traipsed over him, setting his sights on the beauty chortling gaily with an unsuspecting monarch. He descended the stairs, sauntering towards her. He snapped his fingers, donning his best attire. The crowd gasped in revulsion at his appearance but it didn't deter him.

Belle fixated her glimmering irises on the Dark One, too perturbed by his presence to speak. He smirked at her displeasure, involuntarily taking her hand and kissing it. "Tonight is your eighteenth birthday Milady and it should be one of your fondest memories but because of your father's unkindness towards me, you too shall pay the price. I pronounce the curse of deformation and beastliness upon you! From this night onward, you shall no longer be beautiful but so hideous that no one will be able to look upon you without believing they've seen the very spawn of hellfire." he cackled evilly, flourishing his hand in her direction.

Belle gazed out over the audience of nobles who fled in droves towards the exit. She attempted to reach for Prince James, the man she'd just engaged in conversation with but when she did, her newly formed talons ripped through his flesh. She gaped in horror as she looked down at her skin which had been replaced by matted fur. She tried to speak but only a primal howl escaped her lips. She scanned the crowd, searching for the dastardly Dark One, but he'd already vanished. The room was desolate except for her deceased father lying in the corner. All of their servants and dignitaries had fled, the moment they'd caught sight of her. Belle let out an anguished howl once she realized she was all alone.

The Duke of the Frontland's castle became overgrown with ivy as the years ticked by. No one dared to venture there, for the rumors of the fearsome beast which dwelt there kept them at bay. The spectators who'd witnessed the debacle on that fateful night had died out long ago. The tales presently spun were by their descendants who'd twisted the tale so much that it had turned into an indistinguishable yarn.

A fledgeling monarch came into power of Avonlea, named Regina. She held power over the Frontlands after the struggling kingdom was absorbed by her. The queen wanted the castle where the fearsome beast was rumored to reside but her soldiers refused to journey there. Regina offered a large sum of gold to anyone who was willing to besiege the castle and slay the beast. No one volunteered except for a poor spinner named Rumplestiltskin who was willing to complete the task in exchange for his son not having to fight in the ogres' war.

Regina didn't put much faith in the wiry spinner, but he'd been the only one to come forward, so she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was given three days to fulfill his mission and if he didn't return, his son would be sent to the battlefront. The only thing Rumplestiltskin had left in the world he still loved was his boy. He knew his chances of succeeding were slim but if he didn't try then his boy would undoubtedly be slain in the war. He'd fought in the war many moons ago but had fled when a seer had told him his wife was pregnant. He couldn't bear for his son to grow up without a father, so he purposefully smashed his foot with a stone. Hoarder had dismissed him, and he'd been branded a coward ever since. Sacrificing his livelihood so that his boy could grow up normally was a small price to pay in the long run.

The spinner had been given armor, a sword, a bow, and a quiver full of silver tipped arrows for his quest. He wasn't particularly skilled with either but going in unarmed was a death sentence. The queen also gifted him with a stallion since his bad leg limited his mobility. He made it to the deserted castle before nightfall and knew delaying the inevitable was foolish. He rode his horse up to the gate and tied his stallion to a tree. The horse contently nibbled on some briars while Rumplestiltskin scanned the fortress for a way in.

He used his staff to take pressure off of his ligament as he hobbled around the property. He smiled triumphantly when he noticed a hole on the backside of the castle. The stone had weakened and was crumbling but someone or something had aided in the process of its demolition. The castle had been abandoned well over a century. His father used to tell him tales about the legendary beast of the Frontland's Estate, but he always surmised they were just stories. There were many versions of the tale but the one which intrigued him the most was about a beautiful princess being cursed by the Dark One. The legend stated the imp had turned the princess into a hideous beast as punishment for her father's crimes. Others said the beast was spawned from the very fires of hell sent to torment the masses, but he knew if it were true, the beast would be roaming throughout the land devouring the populace. In his mind, this "beast" was nothing more than a bear or a wolf who'd made its home in the castle. Rumplestiltskin was ready to put an end to this nonsense as he plucked an arrow from his quiver, readying it in his bow. He made his way into the opening, lighting a candle to illuminate his path. The passageway was dark and dreary, and the spinner became bored with the trek as he stared out into the distance. The only thing that awaited him was more cobwebs, and he wondered if he should report this error to the queen. Surely, there were no monsters here.

~X~

She sensed his presence the moment he stepped on the property. He was heavily armed but would be no match for her. She planned to peel the flesh from his bones with her sharp talons if he threatened her. She hoped he would turn back so she didn't have to make a spectacle of him. She loathed killing humans, preferring small game instead. If she slaughtered him, she wouldn't be able to eat him. She was a carnivore but human flesh wasn't something she dined upon. If she met him in the passageway, then perhaps he would turn back and leave her be. Belle sauntered down the steps on her haunches, saliva dripping from her fangs. She planned to startle this fellow enough to send him fleeing. All it would take was one look and he'd be gone.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin continued his venture through the passageways, even though he felt like it was a useless endeavor. He was about to turn back when he heard a distinct growl coming from several feet away. A pair of sapphire eyes fixated themselves on his slender frame as fear radiated throughout his body. He expected the beast to lunge at him. He held up the bow to release the silver tipped arrow he'd set earlier. The arrow flew through the air, piercing the creature's shoulder. It cried out in agony as black smog filled the passageway. Rumplestiltskin coughed, batting the smoke away with his free hand. He scanned the passages for the beast and wondered if it had escaped. As he walked closer to where it had stood, he noticed a nude woman lying lifelessly on the ground. He gasped in horror, hunching down to examine her. The woman had wavy chestnut hair which splayed behind her, and she was breathing erratically. Blood poured from the wound, and he knew if she wasn't treated quickly that she would perish. He placed the bow back in his satchel and hoisted her into his arms. She was fairly light and no trouble to carry. He wasn't sure how he managed to make it back to the entrance in a timely manner but he did. A spectrum of color dotted the sky as the sun descended behind the mountains. He knew it would be getting dark soon, and he needed to work fast if he was going to save her. He deposited her in a bed of lush grass, gingerly removing the arrow from her skin. He was thankful it wasn't a deep incision. He tore a piece of his tunic and dipped it in some brandy he'd stored in his satchel. He pressed it against the wound to halt infection and stifle the bleeding. Several minutes passed and she opened her eyes hazily.

"You saved me." she rasped, reaching up to brush graying locks from his eyes. He wasn't sure about what nonsense she was babbling but it had to be from the loss of blood.

"Rest, milady." he commanded, tucking the homespun blanket over her. He'd brought an extra change of clothes with him for the journey, and he hoped she could wear them until he could find her something more suitable. The beast was still inside the castle, and he knew Regina wouldn't be satisfied until he slayed it.

"What's your name sojourner?" the beauty inquired, through her half lidded gaze.

"Rumplestiltskin, Milady. What were you doing in the passageways?" he probed, pressing a canteen of water to her cracked lips.

She lapped the liquid up greedily before responding, "My name is Belle and this castle is my home. The Dark One cursed me and turned me into a hideous beast. When your arrow pierced my flesh, I transformed back into a woman. There must be something I can do to repay you. Name your price and you shall be handsomely rewarded." she vowed, placing the skin back in his hands.

Rumplestiltskin could barely conceive what he was hearing. This ethereal specimen was the beast? How was he supposed to explain any of this to the queen? He rubbed the stubble on his chin anxiously as he tried to form a reply.

"Milady, I came here to slay the beast of this castle in exchange for my son not having to fight in the ogres' war. The queen wants this estate for herself, to expand her lands." he explained calmly as every rational thought left him.

"Please, call me Belle-" she halted, pining for his name.

"My name is Rumplestilskin, Lady Belle, of the Frontlands." he greeted her with a chivalrous bow.

"There's no need for formalities Rumplestiltskin. You've already seen more of me than any man ever has." she chuckled, shyly pulling the blanket over her exposed flesh. He flushed, averting his gaze to the treeline.

"There's an extra change of clothes in my satchel if you'd like them. I'm sure they aren't usually what you're accustomed to wearing, but you're welcome to them if you wish." he stumbled over his syllables, proffering her the bag without gazing in her direction.

"I haven't worn any type of garb in over a century, and I can assure you these garments will do just fine." she assured him, plucking the satchel from his hand. He didn't look until she'd changed.

"You can turn around now." she supplied and when he looked at her, he couldn't help but smile. His homespun trousers and patched tunic were far too big for her, but she relished the warmth they provided.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Belle?" he asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yes, let's go back inside the castle. It's far too late to travel anywhere tonight. I can offer you lodging and a hot meal." she stated, and he was about to object until he heard his stomach grumble in protest.

"Should I carry you? You're still injured after all." he pointed out, and she shrugged, standing to her feet.

"I'm fine Rumple, is it okay if I call you that? You're name is quite a mouthful." she beamed, and he couldn't help but shudder at the way she spoke his name.

"If it pleases you, Milady." he assured her, and she gestured for him to follow her. She made him take her hand in case she fell, and they marched up the front steps to the gate. Belle effortlessly pushed it open, and he felt dense for not trying there first when he was searching for an entry.

They made their way into the castle which was slowly decaying like the outside. Cobwebs lined the walls and mounds of dust covered every visible surface. He respired, filling his lungs with dust and mold. He inwardly wept for the woman who'd lost everything. He couldn't imagine being left in the solitude of this spacious palace over the last century. He clasped her hand tightly in his, observing the melancholy that flashed in her azure depths.

"Belle, I promise you that you'll never be alone again. I can't offer you much but surely there's someone out there who can." he stuttered. He would give her the world if it was at his disposal, but he was just a poor spinner. He wasn't handsome or well read or like any of the royal suitors who'd coveted her hand in years past.

"You're very sweet Rumple, but I don't believe I'll ever be able to step back into society again. The Frontlands have always been my home as long as I can remember. Everyone I ever loved is gone. Going back isn't an option. I will ride back with you to Avonlea to prove to your queen the beast is dead but then I must return here." she affirmed, leading him to a winding staircase.

"I don't believe it's safe for you to remain here, Lady Belle. What if the Dark One returns with burning vengeance? I've heard stories of an enchanted bean that can open a portal and take you to a new realm. Perhaps, we could procure one and go together. I'm sick of the wars and corrupt monarchs who rule this land. I seek a more peaceful place for my boy to grow up in." he expounded. She let go of his hand briefly, musing over his offer.

"These beans which you speak of are impossible to procure without a large sum of gold. It seems unlikely-" but he interrupted her before she could finish.

"Regina has offered me a large sum of gold for slaying the beast. I'm sure it'll be enough to take us anywhere we want." he objected and a warm smile spread across her face. His heart palpitated at her angelic smile. It was hard to believe she was a fearsome beast only hours ago.

"You have everything worked out, don't you Rumplestiltskin? My question is, why do you care about me so much? We've only just met but you treat me as if you've known me forever. The rights to my lands and titles are gone. To the rest of the world, I'm an enigma.I was merely a great story for them to tell by the fireside but now I'm just Belle." she remarked, biting her lip worriedly.

"You're my salvation and the sole reason my boy will be spared from bloodshed. I'll never be able to repay you so let me do what I can. If I can buy us passage out of Avonlea, say you'll go with me?" he inquired with his outstretched hand.

"I will go with you, forever." she promised, taking his hand, and realizing in that moment her life had truly began.

A/AN: There will be one more part to this! I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
